


The First Time Scott Ryder Messed Around in a Nomad (in Andromeda)

by giantsequoia



Series: The First Time in Andromeda [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nomad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: Scott is 'friends with benefits' with Gil rather than in a romantic relationship because he (Scott) refuses to experience several of his own emotions.The two of them mess around with SAM's wonder-lube in the Nomad.





	The First Time Scott Ryder Messed Around in a Nomad (in Andromeda)

**Author's Note:**

> **FYI:** This story is fantasy. The sex it depicts is not intended to be realistic.

**Timeline** : _three hundred and ninety-seven days after Ark_ Hyperion _arrival in Heleus  
_**Location** : _aboard the_ Tempest _, docked at Port Meridian_

For the first time in over a year since arriving at the fringes of Andromeda, there were no significant problems demanding the Pathfinder’s attention. Nothing that was going on couldn’t wait or be delegated, and Scott found this very satisfying.

So satisfying, in fact, that he had already decided to help himself to a few hours off and some self-care in the form of sexual attention from someone else. Scott had an idea for some extracurricular activity that he had been meaning to get down to with one Gil Brodie, his chief engineer and recently, friend with benefits.

“Gil, I’m aboard the _Tempest_ ,” Scott said over a private channel as soon as he entered the ship’s airlock from the Port Meridian docking bay. “Got some time for me?”

“Oh, you bet I do,” Gil responded immediately. “I’m in engineering. Meet you in your-?”

“No, stay there,” Scott cut him off. “I’ll be there in less than twenty seconds.”

“Huh?” Gil asked, and Scott couldn’t stop his smirk as he headed for the balls of the ship at a jog. The ship was half-empty, as several members of the Pathfinder team and _Tempest_ crew were out and about in Port Meridian.

Twenty seconds later, Scott had slid down the ladder from the upper level of engineering to the lower deck, where Gil was packing up his makeshift hot patch gun.

“Hey Scott,” Gil said, turning around to face him. “What’re you-”

Scott cut him off again, this time by kissing him and placing a hand on Gil’s cock and balls through his pants. His other hand was on his own growing bulge.

“-planning?” Gil finished belatedly when Scott released his mouth. “ _Someone’s_ thirsty.”

“Break time,” Scott said, continuing to fondle them both. “So says the Pathfinder.”

“Well, can’t really argue with that, now, can I?” Gil said with a grin, reaching out to take Scott by his hips and tug him closer. He glanced around furtively, barely moving his head, and spoke a little more softly. “Here, though? Where anyone might see us? I know lots of people are gone, but... shouldn’t we go to your quarters?”

“I don’t want to wait that long,” Scott said, moving his hands to Gil’s sides in favour of grinding his half-hard cock against Gil’s through a few layers of clothing. He watched the point of contact between them, imagining how it would feel without the fabric in the way. “We should have enough privacy in the Nomad, don’t you think?”

He made eye contact with Gil and winked. For a moment Gil just stared at him, but then a smile cracked his face and he snickered.

“You _dork_ ,” he said. “Can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

“Are you the chief engineer or not?” Scott asked slyly as he started tugging Gil over towards where the planetary exploration vehicle was parked.

“Oh, shut up,” Gil said as his eyes scanned the upper level of the engineering bay, searching for bystanders. There did not appear to be anyone else around at the moment, but that could change as people moved about and returned from their various tasks.

Scott lit his omni-tool and opened the Nomad’s left-side hatch. “Get in the car,” he said, gesturing with his head.

Gil rolled his eyes and hauled himself up into the vehicle. For the Nomad’s size, its interior compartment was surprisingly roomy, but it was still fairly cramped.

“Shove over,” Scott said, climbing in behind him. His cock was hard and pressing uncomfortably against his Initiative-issue pants, in which there was not much extra room despite having been custom-fit to his anatomy. As soon as Gil moved over to sit on the edge of the front right seat, Scott plunked himself into the seat on the left. It felt oddly larger than usual – most of the time when he sat in this spot, he was wearing armor.

Gil used his omni-tool to close the Nomad’s hatch and activated the interior consoles, providing them with soft illumination. Scott wasted no time unbuckling and unzipping his pants and tugging his underwear aside, releasing his oversized, rock-hard cock with a soft groan of relief. He worked his pants down past his hips and his underwear a little further so that his balls were unenclosed, shifting his butt around to get a bit more comfortable. Then he rolled his hips, stroking his cock and eyeing Gil in the dim blue light of the consoles.

“Get over here,” Scott said. “Let me see that cock.”

Gil tore his eyes away from Scott’s erection long enough to smirk at him. He started working on the fastenings to his own pants while he toed his shoes off into the well lined with thermal clip storage at his feet. He managed to slip out of his pants and underwear with a modicum of grace before standing up (inasmuch as he could, still partly bent over) and accepting Scott’s wordless invitation to climb into his lap.

“Yeah,” Scott murmured, reaching out to take both of their cocks into his hands as they touched and rubbed against each other while Gil found a comfortable spot for his knees. “That’s it... nice.”

The extra space inside the Nomad provided to account for armor and safety harnesses gave Gil just barely enough room to rest comfortably on Scott’s lap, facing him, with their cocks out and hard.

Gil’s was about seven inches long and decently thick, with an even thicker mushroom head. Scott’s was two inches longer and also pretty thick, although the head of his was more proportional to the rest of it. Scott’s cock curved upwards when he was hard, and Gil’s curved downwards, so they fit together nicely as Gil pressed his hips forward, bracing himself on the seat to either side of Scott’s shoulders.

Scott wrapped one hand around both his and Gil’s cocks and slid his other up Gil’s back, under his shirt. He watched, lips slightly parted, as his and Gil’s foreskins slid up and down their respective shafts against each other. Gil’s cock was a line of hard warmth pressed against his, held in place by the gentle pressure of Scott’s hand. Both of them were leaking precome, which mingled as the head of Gil’s cock dragged a smear down the underside of Scott’s shaft.

“Oh, boy,” Gil groaned, arching his back (as best he could, with his head in contact with the Nomad’s interior ceiling) as Scott’s hand slid up his spine. “Oh, that feels nice, Scott. Yeah.”

He lifted his arms just briefly enough to allow Scott to tug his shirt off over his head, then braced himself again. Scott dropped Gil’s shirt to one side and then pulled the engineer’s head down towards him for a kiss. Gil obliged him, shifting his hips around to roll his cock against Scott’s.

“You’re so fucking big,” Gil breathed against his lips as Scott, satisfied with how close they were, moved both hands down to start stroking himself and Gil. “I love how fucking big you are.”

Scott grinned and kissed him again, nipping at Gil’s lower lip. “I love that you love how big I am.”

“Ugh, what am I saying?” Gil groaned through a smile. “I’m going to make that swollen ego of yours even bigger.”

“I doubt I could get much more _swollen_ than I am right now,” Scott replied without missing a beat. He pushed Gil back a little, giving him enough room to grab his cock and direct it away from his abs, towards Gil. With his hand right at the base, the width of his palm covered less than half the length of his cock. He started smacking Gil’s cock and inner thighs with it, producing delightfully dirty _slapping_ noises that were almost as fun as the little bunts of pleasurable sensation he got.

“Oh, enough of your bullshit,” Gil muttered, digging Scott’s grip away from his cock so that he could get his own hands around it. “I admit it was a poor choice of words, but honestly, Scott, get over yourself.”

Scott chuckled and took the opportunity to tug his shirt up and off, being careful not to accidentally elbow or punch Gil while the engineer was handling and squeezing his dick. “I’m a work in progress, Gil.”

Shirt discarded, he took Gil’s cock in his left hand and started fondling him in return, watching their cocks intently. He managed to get his fingers neatly around Gil’s balls, which he then rolled around with his thumb curled over his shaft. His other hand he rested with a light grip on Gil’s thigh.

When Scott touched his balls, Gil groaned in response and shifted his hips against the pressure of Scott’s hand. He moved one of his own from Scott’s cock down to gather up his balls, which (after some more shifting on Scott’s part to get everything out from between his legs) nicely filled the space between his fingers and palm.

Gil let out a low whistle and smiled. “You sure are a double handful, Scott Ryder.”

Scott couldn’t help the smug grin that crossed his face at that. “Sure am, Gil Brodie.” He gave Gil’s cock and balls a squeeze. “You’re a handful too, in more ways than one. But I’m sure you already know that.”

“You know what we could use right now?” Gil said avidly as an idea seemed to strike him.

“Lube?” Scott suggested.

Gil blinked. “Yeah. You got any?” He twisted around a little, visually searching the interior of the Nomad.

“Wondering what might be in here that you could make work?” Scott asked with amusement. “Always the engineer.”

“If there’s nothing in here, there’ll be something out there,” Gil promised.

“No need,” Scott said. He already had his omni-tool lit and was keying in some commands. “Finding personal lubricant in Andromeda has presented difficulties for me before. Fortunately for us, SAM and I have now solved that problem.”

As Gil watched with mixed fascination and bewilderment, Scott reached over and took Gil’s cock in hand while his omni-tool was still lit. He touched a contact with his other hand and began synthesizing lubricant.

“I’ve tested this already,” he said as he slid his hand down Gil’s shaft, leaving a film of lube behind. “The slippery won’t stick to our hands. We’ll just have to remove it afterwards the same way, or with soapy water.”

Once finished with Gil, Scott applied more lubricant to his own cock and deactivated his omni-tool.

“I could have whipped up something non-toxic,” Gil said, a little put out as Scott started masturbating.

“Oh, Mr. _Brodie_ ,” Scott said, slipping his other hand around Gil’s cock and sliding it down to the base and back with perfect smoothness. “Do I detect shades of petulance?”

Gil raised his hands in mock defense. “Do _oohhh_ \- oooh... don’t get me wrong, it’s _brilliant_. Mmm. I am proud of you, Pathfinder. You have _solved_ this problem. Oh, _shit_ , yeah... I’m impressed, and I’ve made a few fungineering innovations myself over the years. Fuck, that’s smooth.”

Scott looked at him with eyebrows raised in amusement, keeping up his slow but firm beat. “Fungineering, huh? Is that ‘fun engineering’ or ‘fuck engineering’?”

“Huh,” Gil said contemplatively. “Meant the first one, but they both work, don’t they?”

“The joys of language,” Scott commented, and as his fist reached the top of Gil’s cock, he slid his palm over the glans and reversed his grip.

Gil gasped, his shoulders jerked, and he re-braced himself on the seat with a slight slapping motion. “Careful, now,” he said a little breathlessly. “I’m extra sensitive there... and that’s slick stuff, _sooo_ slick.”

“Affirmative,” Scott said. “And this is barely even what it’s for.”

“Oh, the possibilities,” Gil said, with a wistful smile. “Show me the formula later?”

“I’ll consider it,” Scott said appraisingly. “SAM was indispensable in coming up with it. He deserves as much credit as I do.”

“I’ll have to remember to thank him too,” Gil remarked.

“Trust me, he knows how good it feels,” Scott said. “It’s even compatible with our bio-recycling systems.”

Gil couldn’t help it; that made him laugh. “Of course it is. Of _course_ it is! If a thing doesn’t solve at least two problems at once, it doesn’t belong in Andromeda, huh Pathfinder?”

“You’re damn right it doesn’t,” Scott said. “Say, Chief Engineer, think you could stroke my dick for a bit? I’m doing literally _all_ of the work right now.”

“Shit, you’re right. Sorry,” Gil mumbled, immediately moving both of his hands over to replace Scott’s on his cock. “You do know that everything about you is distracting, don’t you?”

“Yes. You’re forgiven.”

“Oooh, hey now....” Gil’s expression, already relaxed and happy from the smooth handjob he was getting, took on an element of surprised fascination. “This stuff feels fun from the other side, too.”

“Doesn’t it?” Scott agreed. It did; the lubrication on Gil’s cock made it feel quite wet (on top of warm and stiff), but the technological genius of it was that none of that frictionless property would rub off on skin it hadn’t been applied to. If Scott moved his hand away, it would feel immediately and strangely dry... not that he was going to. On the other hand, the lubricant that _was_ on him made Gil’s hands slide up and down the length of his cock with intoxicating ease. It felt closer to fucking an orifice than it did to being jacked off.

Scott loved how, with Gil’s cock in his hand and his cock in Gil’s, the two of them could communicate by a means deeper than language. When he stroked a little faster, Gil did too. When Gil slowly, carefully, palmed the head of his cock, Scott took his cue and followed suit with the same gentleness.

Gil let out a long breath as Scott’s palm curved over his glans. “Ohhh... that’s _juuust_ right, big guy. Nice and slow like that and I can take it. Faster’s a bit too much at once.”

“Gotcha,” Scott said with a sly smile, repeating the motion because he wanted Gil to do it to him. Gil did so, and Scott bit his lip.

A minute or so later Gil said, “So when you said this is ‘barely’ what the lube is for, did you have something specific in mind, besides the obvious?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that last,” Scott said. “Surely _this_ was obvious, wasn’t it?”

He pulled Gil closer to him by his hips, so that their cocks were pressed against each other again. He moved Gil’s hand out of the way and then wrapped his hands around both of their cocks, holding firm enough to keep them pressed together. Then he rolled his hips, keeping his hands more-or-less stationary, so that his cock slid past and against Gil’s. Both of them groaned. Scott smirked.

“Mmm. Mmhmm... yep,” Gil grunted, hands at his sides as he slowly fucked the tunnel of Scott’s hands. His motions and Scott’s were not quite in sync, so there was motion against one another as well as pressure – the way both of them liked it. “This one I _totally_ saw coming. Absolutely, one hundred percent obvious.”

Both of them were leaking precome, particularly Gil, whose cockhead was slipping around in both his own and Scott’s as well as lubricant. More of it had dripped onto Scott’s abs.

“Let me, now,” Gil said, moving his hands into position. Scott obliged him, removing his, and Gil took up both of their cocks. He squeezed them together and rolled them around, then started fucking his hands against Scott’s cock, watching and growling his pleasure. Scott caressed Gil’s thighs and watched his face, still smiling his smug, lazy smile.

“There are other obvious applications that we may have to save for later,” Scott murmured as he felt himself edging closer to orgasm.

“Yeah, well, they’ll have to,” Gil panted. “I’m not stopping.”

“Don’t want you to,” Scott said, squeezing Gil’s legs. “Just... put more energy into the system from your position of leverage, would you kindly? I can only thrust so hard with you sitting on my legs.”

Gil laughed at him, his voice husky with high arousal, and obliged. He did his best to combine the motions of his hips with a solid beat of his hand, so as to give Scott as much stimulation as he was giving himself.

“Ohhh, yeah, _there_ we go,” Scott said with approval, arching his hips as much as he could. He gasped as Gil slid one-two-three-four fingers over the head of his cock, sending a series of jolts up his spine that left trails of heat in their wake. “ _So_ fucking good.”

“Fuck. Scott....” Gil leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand above Scott’s left shoulder as he stroked the two of them, thrusting with liquid smoothness against Scott’s cock. His pace was increasing as neared orgasm, which was just fine with Scott, who was breathing heavily and on the edge himself.

“Fuck, I’m gonna shoot,” Gil groaned. “Can’t stop it now!”

“Do it,” Scott said intently, pawing at Gil’s thighs and ass as his own balls tightened. “ _Come_ , Gil, shoot your fucking load all over my body.”

Gil cried out wordlessly as he started ejaculating, his grip on their cocks releasing as Scott followed suit with a high sigh moments later. Scott moved his hands in to replace Gil’s, keeping their slippery cocks in place. Both of them watched, filling the Nomad’s cramped interior with the sounds of their groaning, as together they unloaded enough semen to liberally bespatter Scott from neck to groin.

“That,” Scott said with a bit of giggle in his voice about forty seconds later, “was amazing.”

“Want to just sit for a minute?” Gil murmured, and Scott nodded. When he made eye contact a moment later, Gil was watching him with the kind of expression that Scott instinctively looked away from, pretending not to have noticed. Accompanying were brief spikes of several emotions that he carefully identified, isolated, and suppressed one by one.

Scott took several deep breaths, inhaling the various scents of his and Gil’s bodies, their mingled orgasms, and the climate-controlled interior of the Nomad. He wiggled around a little, turning his attention to his sensory environment, and luxuriating in the sheer _freedom_ of being able to take several moments to enjoy his post-orgasmic high with a warm person in his lap.

Gil had his fingers splayed over Scott’s ribs and was rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. Scott squirmed against him, smiling and biting his lip with soft little groans of pleasure while he caressed Gil’s ass.

“That was _so_ well timed,” Gil mused aloud at some point. “We came within _seconds_ of each other.”

“Right?” Scott nodded appreciatively. “We are literally that good.”

“Yep.”

Eventually, though, they had to get moving.

“Unavoidable secondary issue: cleanup,” Scott said after they had both caught their breath and the wet, cooling loads all over his torso were starting to become uncomfortable. “Deal-withable.”

“Oh, hey,” Gil said with apparent great interest, “has SAM come up with some amazing solution to the problem of cleaning up our jizz too?”

“Are you for real, Brodie?” Scott said with a sardonic air of low-key exasperation. He lit his omni-tool. “Mankind optimized this process in the Milky Way shortly after we discovered Prothean ruins on Mars. Honestly, has no one ever-?”

Gil snickered. “Relax, dickass. Of course I know the omni-tool trick. I was just testing you. You know, you’ve really loosened up since Meridian? You’re a lot more sarcastic now than you used to be. I like it!”

“Yes, well, I’m ejaculating a lot more often,” said Scott as he cleaned himself up. “Speaking of that, excellent handiwork as usual, Gil.”

“Thanks,” Gil said with a cocky grin. “You too, Scott.” His expression became abstracted.  “You know... this was fun, but it’s been a bit hard on my knees. Maybe I should modify one of these seats so that it can recline, and the safety harnesses retract farther.... give us more room if we want to do this again. What d’you think?”

“If you have the time and the resources, I don’t see why not,” Scott said nonchalantly. “If the upgrades work out, maybe we’ll incorporate them into the Nomad’s base schematic.”

“...Right,” Gil said. “I’m glad to see your sense of humour has finally woken out of cryo, Scott. I’m getting dressed.”

 

“Pathfinder, your semen cannot be broken down into omni-gel,” SAM told Scott over their private channel. “You will have to dispose of that.”

“I _know_ that, SAM,” Scott said, appalled. “Honestly, what do you take me for?”

Gil looked over at him with his shirt half on. “Say what now?”

“Nothing,” said Scott, although the corners of his mouth were twitching up a little.


End file.
